gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
No Scrubs
No Scrubs'' è una canzone delle ''TLC presente nell'episodio Sadie Hawkins, l'undicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantato da Artie Abrams, Ryder Lynn, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans e Joe Hart durante il ballo scolastico. Artie dedica la canzone alle ragazze, comprendendo quanto sia stato difficile per loro invitare qualche ragazzo a ballare con loro. Tutti si scatenano a ritmo di No Scrubs, mentre le ragazze si stupiscono quando i ragazzi (tranne Artie) si tolgono le giacche e mettono in scena esibizioni strepitose. Testo della canzone Artie: A Scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly And is also known as a buster Always talkin' about what he wants And just sits on his broke ass So (Blaine: no) Blaine (con i ragazzi delle ND): I don't want your number (no) I don't want to give you mine and (no) I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) I don't want none of your time and (no) Artie e Blaine con i ragazzi delle ND: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: But a scrub is checkin' me But his game is kinda weak And I know that he cannot approach me Sam: Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash Can't Sam e Joe: get wit' no deadbeat ass So no Joe (ragazzi delle ND): I don't want your number (no) I don't want to give you mine and (no) I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) I don't want none of your time (no) Artie e Blaine con i ragazzi delle ND: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: If you don't have a car and you're walking Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: you) Sam: If you live at home wit' your momma Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: I'm talking to you baby) Joe: If you have a shorty but you don't show love Oh yes son I'm talking to you Artie: Wanna get with me with no money Oh no I don't want no Ragazzi delle ND: No scrub No scrub No scrub No scrub No Blaine e Sam con i ragazzi delle ND (Artie): I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride (Of his best friend's ride) Trying to holler at me (Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub (no scrub) A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (no love from me) Errori *Durante la performance, i guanti di Artie continuano ad apparire e scomparire. Galleria di foto Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco4 1280.jpg Tumblr mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo1 r1 250.png Glee-club-no-scrubs.jpg no scrubs front 1.png noscrubs.PNG noscrubs_artie.PNG noscrubs_front.PNG noscrubs_ragazzi.PNG Video Navigazione en:No Scrubs es:No Scrubs fr:No Scrubs Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four